Channel 67 News
Channel 67 News is a news station in Star City. It aired at 6 AM, 12 PM, 10 PM, 12 PM, each airing approximately 30 minutes to an hour. They broad casted on BCA. Notable Members *Julie Jane **News Anchor *James Jett **Meteorologist *Julia Hart **Executive Producer/Script writer *Alex Lark **Financial Advisor Major Broadcasts Avenger Interview "Thanks for the weather James. And now it is time for a exclusive interview of our city's superhero, Avenger!" "Thanks, Julie" "We believe you are in a relationship with Hawkgirl. Is that true?" "Yep." "Do you live in Star City?' "Yes" "Would you be ready to reveal your identity?" "Nope" "Well that's all the time we have. Thanks Avenger." "No, thank you" Q&A with Blasterman Julie Jane: Today we have special interview with the one and only Blasterman. Now let's get started, how did you come upon Jane Jon'zz Martian Huntress? Blasterman: I was good friends with Jonn, he was one of the only he trusted in the JLA. He knew I was looking for a Sidekick at the time, so he let me have Jane as mine. JJ: Is it true that you were born in the eighteen-hundreds? BN: I have no idea how these rumors start. I was born like a regular human. JJ: Another rumor, are you Robin's son? BN: Basically, we known each other since a long time ago, even before I can remember. JJ: Are you in a relationship with Wonder Woman? True or False? BM: False, just because she an amazon and I'm a hero doesn't mean anything. JJ: Ladies, that myth is clarified, he's open. (laughs) Have you heard of the Third World war that may come? BN: Yes, the JLA has been keeping an eye on the current activity in Europe. I have actually been an diplomat to a few leaders in the countries. Is this a Q&A session, or an interrogation? (laughs) JJ: If you want more questions asked please call 1-800-555-0192, we will continue after this break. (break) JJ: Okay, we are back with Blasterman. We can take the first caller. Caller #1: Okay, I have to ask you, how do you become a hero? BN: I am not a hero, I am an superhuman. To become a hero, you do good deeds. Are you meaning superhuman? #1: Yes. BN: Powers do not come to everyone, it's a gift. Pretend we are a group in the army, we just serve our country, we do not chose what we may. #1: Okay, thanks. Bye. JJ: Caller Two out of Three. #2: Hello, I am so glad I got a line here. Blasterman, have you any relationship at all. BN: (laughs) You figure that out in tabloids. #2: (laughs) Okay, thanks, bye. JJ: Last caller. #3: Thanks you for letting me on. I am wondering, what is it like to be a superhuman? BN: You know when you get so excited, and you feel your whole spine tingling? That's what it feels like. When you use your powers, it seems the same as if it were normal. I believe the JLA is making a simulator so civilians can have the essence of being one. #3: I'll be looking for those, thanks. JJ: That is the last caller for today, if you want more questions answered put it on www.starcity-67.com (Note to readers: not a real site). He will be here after the show to answer those online. Category:Companies